


Blue Song Beach Episode

by whimsycreator



Series: Blue Song Universe [5]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: America AU, Beach Episode, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, Memes, Momo is always a cinnamon roll, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Namine Ritsu, Nonbinary Soune Taya, Nonbinary Yokune Ruko, Obligatory Beach Episode, Other, Ritsu is nice, Short Story, Side Story, Slice of Life, Spin-Off, Summer, Swimming, Taya is a precious cinnamon roll, Teto is a precious cinnamon roll, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator
Summary: What do I do when the main story of Blue Song is on hiatus? Write Blue Song side stories, of course.Uta Utane, Taya Soune, Teto Kasane, Momo Momone, Ritsu Namine, and Ruko Yokune spend a day at the beach. Fluffy and comedic light-hearted events and conversations.Will have six fairly short chapters, and each main character will get a chance to narrate a chapter.This takes place during the following June after the year Blue Song starts, so a long way into the future. Uta and Taya are dating at this point. (Along with Momo/Teto, and Ruko/Ritsu.) However, this fic is free of other kinds of spoilers.Rated T due to the source material’s rating.
Relationships: Kasane Teto/Momone Momo, Soune Taya/Utane Uta | Defoko, Yokune Ruko/Namine Ritsu
Series: Blue Song Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the following June after the year Blue Song starts, so yea, it’s a pretty long way into the future.
> 
> At the time of this work’s uploading, the main Blue Song story is currently only in the November of its first year.
> 
> This story takes place the following June, so, “June of the second year of the story.”
> 
> Uta and Taya are dating at this point. So are Momo and Teto, along with Ruko and Ritsu. However, this fic will be free of spoilers of everything else that is planned to happen in between. (Or at least, it will try its hardest to be.)

Ruko’s Point of View

The beach!

The soft, warm sand beneath our toes... the hot midday June sun... the refreshing breeze, the rhythmic sound of waves, and the salty scent of the tide!

“Yes!” We’re finally here all together!” An eager Teto cheered. “I’ve had this dream of all six of us going to the beach together!”

“I’ve always wanted to go with Uta as well! And with all of you!” Taya smiled sincerely.

It was so great to see all my friends so happy together. And I was bursting with energy as well!

We stepped in the sand and began to approach the sea.

“Hey, Taya!” Uta said, cheerfully. “I hear your last name right now, coming from the waves! A ‘blue sound’!”

I began to laugh a bit at the pun!

“No, though.” I said. “That’s actually Ritsu’s last name you’re hearing though. His last name is written with the kanji for ‘wave sound’!”

Uta’s mouth dropped open.

“But... it’s... also a blue sound.” She said.

Oh, it was so fun to tease Uta sometimes.

“It’s literally first and foremost a wave sound, though.” I said.

“IT’S A BLUE SOUND, FROM THE BLUE OCEAN!” Uta argued.

“IT’S A WAVE SOUND, FROM THE WAVES!” I shouted back with zest.

“Hey um, guys? Please don’t argue...” Momo smiled sweetly and tried to break up our argument. I began laughing and pat Uta on the back to let her know I was joking.

Uta did not seem to be very amused.

After getting a seat and setting up an umbrella, it was time to change into our swimsuits.

We were all wearing our swimsuits under our clothes, except for Taya. Luckily, there was a changing room not so far away.

“Hmm.” Uta said to me. “You know, I wonder what Taya will swim in. I’ve never seen him not wear some type of fancy suit before.”

“Yeah.” I agreed, now that I thought of it...

Suddenly Uta’s eyes grew big and she started looking flustered.

“Oh my gosh...” She exclaimed. “I’m going to see Taya in an actual CASUAL article of clothing... This is gonna be SO weird! I wonder if I’ll even be able to recognize him...”

I began to laugh and pat Uta on the shoulder.

“Haha, maybe not!” I said.

“I can’t believe he’s going to NOT wear a suit for once...” Uta trembled at the thought.

“Alright, I’m ready!”

I heard Taya’s voice. Uta and I turned around and... He was wearing a WETsuit!

Oh!

“A wetsuit...” I heard Uta mutter. “Oh yeah... a wetSUIT... It’s still a SUIT technically... Yeah!”

“Oh?” Taya said.

“Taya, I admire your devotion to wear a suit to every occasion. Even to swim.” Uta said, patting his shoulder.

“Haha, well...” Taya said modestly.

“Honestly, Taya was probably born with a suit on.” Ritsu said, jokingly.

“Of course he was!” Teto said. “He was born with his birthday suit on, of course!”

“...TETO!” Ritsu shouted, face a bit red.

Teto and I started laughing. Momo smiled awkwardly. I noticed Taya, and especially Uta, begin to turn very red...

Minutes later, we all stepped into the water.

Ritsu, Taya, Momo, and Teto all headed out towards where the water was deeper and began swimming about, conversing and floating amongst the waves care-freely.

Uta, however, began to open up about a little insecurity to me.

“Ruko, I can’t really swim...” She said. “Like, at all.”

“Hey, I can’t swim either!” I confessed. “I’d drown out there!”

“No you wouldn’t!” Uta said. “You wouldn’t drown if you went where they are, because you’re incredibly tall!”

Oof...

“Gah... Don’t remind me...” I began to slouch and shrink down the way I did whenever someone pointed out my massive stature. I was actually a bit insecure about it.

“Ahh... You’re shrinking!” Uta exclaimed.

“Hey, guys!” Momo came trailing back to the shallows of the beach, panting.

“Um... I can swim a bit. Haah... But I definitely can’t swim as well as they can.” She gasped for air. “I get tired really quick. Mind if I hang out with you guys instead?” 

“Oh, sure!” Uta and I said.

We hung out for a while in the shallows, and relaxed. We ended up hearing the conversation from the depths.

“When I was little, I would swim around at the pool or beach and pretend to be the Pokemon, Squirtle!” Ritsu said.

“Haha, why a Squirtle?” Teto laughed.

“Because they’re my favorite Pokemon!” Ritsu said, smiling. “They’re the absolute best!”

“Huh?” Teto reacted. “Hm. I totally thought you’d be more of a Charmander person instead, Ritsu.” She said.

“I wonder why everyone says that.” Ritsu said.

“Well, maybe it’s because you have this... fiery kind of aura!” Taya said.

“Oh... So, you’re saying I’m hot-tempered, aren’t you?” Ritsu said. He was becoming a bit insecure, and I could tell.

“Oh, no!” Taya began to reassure him. “Fire has a soft, illuminating glow and keeps you warm and cozy! It’s a wonderful element!”

I agreed with Taya. That’s exactly the kind of person Ritsu was!

I began to walk up to the depths. Wow, Uta was right... I could walk there due to being so tall!

“Well, Ritsu might seem like a fire type of person, but he is actually at home with water.” I said to them. “He’s also an incredible swimmer!”

“Oh yeah!” Taya said. “I remember him telling us he was on a swim team at one point. Well then... let’s see him swim!”

Everyone’s eyes were now on Ritsu. He suddenly began to look a bit a bit shy.

“I don’t really like that you’re all putting me on the spot.” Ritsu said softly.

“Aw, don’t be shy!” Taya smiled. “Pretend that your audience is made up of nothing but Squirtles!” 

Ritsu paused for a second. A tiny smile broke his face. A smile so minute, that probably only I saw it. I could tell that he was imagining it, and that the thought brought him amusement and comfort.

Ritsu gave a small sigh.

“...Fine.” He said. I began to smile as Ritsu dove underwater and began to swim with such fantastic form, one could mistaken him for a mermaid.

“Wow!” Everyone began to cheer as he surfaced.

“Oh wow, Ritsu! Could you teach me to swim better?” Momo asked, as she was clapping.

“Well...” Ritsu began to respond.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Uta said. “Maybe I’ll have Taya teach me?”

“I’d be happy to.” Taya responded.

“Oh, I have an idea.” I said. “How about we just have all three of the stronger swimmers here teach the three of us who can’t swim as well?”

“I’m down for that!” Teto said.

“Well, I guess that’s fine.” Ritsu soon agreed.

We started having one-on-one swimming lessons, with Teto mainly helping Momo, Taya mainly helping Uta, and Ritsu mainly helping me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirtles are Ritsu’s favorite Pokemon here because of his connection with Squirtles... You see, apparently in his official bio (where the entire thing is a joke, because he is originally a joke UTAU,) his second form is a Squirtle! Also, the fake/nickname CAFFEIN uploaded the first image of Namine Ritsu under, was “ZENIGAME”. Zenigame is the Japanese name for Squirtle.  
> Taya’s last name: 蒼音 (“Soune”) (“blue sound”)  
> Ritsu’s last name: 波音 (“Namine”) (“wave sound”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I completely failed at writing stories for Rainbow Week... because I set my expectations for myself too high. But I am writing beach and vacation stories now, because I am on vacation! (Yes, I know it’s a horrible time to be on vacation but we planned this trip in May, we thought things would be better, oof.)

Momo’s Point of View

“Okay, let’s get you in a streamline position.” Teto said. She held my body as I held out my arms and straightened my legs. Soon, she let go and prompted me to kick forward.

“Okay, good!” Teto said, once I grew tired and had to stop swimming forward. “But next time, try keeping your legs a bit straighter when you kick.” She said.

“Teto is a pretty good instructor.” Taya commented. I smiled. Teto might seem silly at times, but she’s very versatile!

I checked to see how Taya and Uta were doing.

Taya was very patient and encouraging with Uta. He held Uta in the same position that Teto held me in, and when he removed his hands, Uta didn’t even notice that Taya wasn’t holding her anymore. She was floating all by herself!

Uta panicked a bit when she had to start kicking, but with Taya’s kind encouragement, she eventually became able to swim forward a bit.

I checked in on Ritsu and Ruko’s process...

“Okay, Ruko. I’m going to let go now...”

Ritsu dropped his arms a little bit too fast...

“GAH! Oh my gosh, Ritsu! You know I can’t float!” Ruko squealed. “Now I’m gonna drown! Someone, RESCUE MEEEE!” Ruko kept screeching. She began to flail around in the shallow water... before realizing her feet could touch the bottom and that she could stand just fine.

People all around were staring at Ruko. This incredibly tall person was in the shallow part of the beach, afraid of drowning...

“Ruko...” Ritsu shook his head.

“Um...” Taya suggested. “I have an idea. Maybe Ruko could hold onto something floating, like a beach ball or a pool noodle, and practice kicking with it?”

“Hm... not a bad idea.” Ritsu said. “Did anybody bring a ball or something?”

“I brought a really big inflatable beach ball!” Teto said.

“Alright, perfect!” I said.

Teto brought out the beach ball, and we saw it was deflated. Not only that, but it was really large.

“It’s going to take a lot of breath to fill this up.” Taya said.

“I have an idea!” Teto said. “We’ll see who has the strongest lungs by having a breath-holding contest under the water! And whoever wins will be the one to blow up the beach ball!” 

So we all dunked our faces in the water and held our breath.

I came up gasping for air after several seconds and saw everyone else still underwater! Wow! I must have weak lungs...

After a few more seconds, Ruko came up. It was unexpected, considering her belting voice was quite powerful...

A few seconds later, Taya came up for air. Then Teto, then Ritsu...

Wow! Uta was still holding her breath! And she still wasn’t coming up!

“Wow...” I commented. “It looks like Uta is the winner!”

“Go Uta!” Taya cheered.

Several more seconds passed...

“Um... is Uta okay?” Ruko said in concern.

“Oh no...” Taya immediately grew incredibly worrisome and rushed towards Uta at lightning speed.

“UTA!” He screamed, lifting her face out of the water. 

Uta looked at Taya, curiously...

“Hm?” She said. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Taya said. “You... you’re okay!” 

“Yeah...” Ritsu was impressed. “And not only that, she’s not even gasping for breath!”

“Uta must have lungs of steel!” Ruko said.

“Wait... you guys ran out of breath already?” Uta asked us.

We all looked at Uta.

“...Wow.” We said in unison.

———

It was official. Uta was going to be the one to blow up the giant beach ball.

So she blew into the tube, and blew, and blew... but it still wouldn’t fill up quickly. And soon enough, Uta felt out of breath, and it wasn’t even filled up all the way.

“Oh wow... this thing needs to be filled up by an air pump or something!” I commented.

“Wait, I’ll help Uta!” Taya said. “I’ll start blowing.”

“...Wait.” Teto and Ritsu said at the same time.

“Wouldn’t that be...” Teto said.

“Like an indirect...” Ritsu said.

“KISS!?” They both said in unison.

“...Why is that so bad?” Taya asked them, now progressively turning red. “I’m dating Uta... and we... we have kissed before, so...”

“Yeah, but...” Ritsu said...

“You two don’t like, seem to kiss very often...” Teto said. “...And that’s totally fine and all! You’re just more reserved people in general.”

“Oh, certainly...” I smiled and said. “Oh, by the way, where’s Uta?”

“She’s hiding over there.” Ruko said.

“Uta, what are you doing behind that palm tree?” I asked.

Suddenly, a large, heavy coconut dropped from the tree and hit Uta right on the head!

BOINK!

“GAAAAH!” We all screamed.

Uta staggered around, dazed for a while, before collapsing in the sand. My heart skipped a beat...

“Oh my gosh...” I covered my mouth, eyes wide open.

Everything began to freeze.

Suddenly...

“UTAAAA!” Taya cried loudly. His shriek broke the heavy and cold silence.

He ran up to Uta and held her in his arms.

“Uta, are you okay?” He nudged her. “Uta, please be okay!”

Uta slowly began to open her eyes...

“Uta...” Taya muttered.

“Ah, Taya...” Uta murmured.

And suddenly... Uta passionately kissed Taya, right on the lips...

Ah, oh my!

Our mouths all fell open! Ruko began to cover Ritsu’s eyes!

“Um, I’m not a kid, you know...” Ritsu mentioned.

“Still. You must not see.” Ruko said.

“Um... okay.” Ritsu said.

Taya was very surprised and flustered at first, but eventually closed his eyes and took in the kiss...

Their lips parted, and Uta began to embrace Taya passionately.

“Oh, Taya...” She said, in a low, sultry tone.

“Um... Uta?” Taya began turning a deep shade of pink.

“Take me to the place where miracles happen, Taya...” Uta said again, seductively. “Take me to the world where it is just you and me...”

Uta leaned in for another kiss, and Taya began to wrap his arms around Uta...

Ritsu tried to cover Ruko’s eyes now, but Ruko was so tall, Ritsu’s hand couldn’t quite reach.

My mouth was wide open, and Teto was covering her mouth and making squeaky sounds.

“T-Teto, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” I said. “Uta is finally making a big move!”

“But... can’t they do this in private at least!?” Teto mentioned.

They parted from this kiss again.

“Uta, I...” Taya responded. “You’re so passionate today, um... did something happen?”

But suddenly...

“...Huh?” Uta suddenly snapped out of it. She looked around, confused and in a daze. “Where... what... why... when... who...? Oh? Taya?”

“...Yes?” Taya answered.

“I... I don’t know what just happened.” Uta said. “The last thing I remembered was Ritsu and Teto teasing me, so then I hid behind a tree...”

“...Oh.” Taya said. I could tell he understood what had happened, and I saw disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh, I see.” I whispered to Teto. “Being hit with the coconut must’ve scrambled Uta’s brain and made her act passionate with Taya...”

“Yeah...” Teto said. “Poor Taya... he looks so disappointed. I could tell he really liked when Uta was passionate...”

“Um... yeah.” Taya said. “It turns out you... got hit in the head with a coconut, and I checked to made sure you were okay. But luckily you woke up and were just fine! Whew!”

“Oh! Okay! Haha, wow. I got hit on the head, huh!” Uta said, laughing a bit.

“Ah, yeah!” Taya said, laughing along awkwardly.

Oof.

In the end, we never did finish those swimming lessons...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Week literally ended yesterday and NOW the inspiration hits, huh. Funny how life works.

Ritsu’s Point of View

In the end, the beach ball finally was inflated. Uta finally caught her breath, and Taya helped out as well. (So... they did have an indirect kiss after all... not that it really mattered. They did have two direct ones that very day too... Even though Uta didn’t even remember!)

“Ooh, I know! What if we had a game of beach volleyball with this giant four-foot beach ball?” Teto did her usual little excited dance and cheered.

“That sounds fun!” I said. “Are you up for it, Ruko?”

“Sure!” Ruko said.

“But...” Momo said, “I’m not really good at any sports that involve balls... or sports in general, really...”

“You’ll be fine, Momo.” Ruko reassured. “I’m awkwardly tall... which gives me a disadvantage in a lot of stuff... except basketball. And I’m still not good at basketball...”

“Oh, come on.” I said. “Don’t pretend you’re bad at sports, Ruko.”

“But... I was just trying to make Momo feel better!” Ruko said.

“Oh...” Momo said. “So I’m just really the worst at sports then, huh...”

“Um, I’m bad at sports too!” Taya spoke up.

“But at least you can swim!” Momo pouted. “That counts for something!”

“I can’t swim or do sports.” Uta said.

“But you have great reflexes and endurance!” Momo said back. “And great LUNGS!”

“But... not really...” Uta said back.

“Yes you do...” Momo said glumly.

I tried to cheer up Momo.

“Momo, I think you’ll be fine.” I said. “Also, sports aren’t about how good you are, they’re about having fun, okay?”

“Okay...” Momo said. “But... please don’t be mad if I’m on your team and I mess up, okay?”

“I promise.” I said. 

We randomly split ourselves into two teams of three. Momo, Taya, and I were Team 1. We called ourselves Ominous Frills. We had tried to think of what we all had in common, and realized that we all liked fancy frilly clothes and vintage aesthetics.

Uta, Teto, and Ruko were Team 2. They called themselves Electric Hazards, because of their similar vivid and cutting-edge cyber aesthetics.

“I guess this is a battle of old-school steampunk VS new-age cyberpunk!” Ruko said, about to serve the ball.

“Bring it on!” I yelled.

“YEET!” Ruko jumped up and slammed down the ball from her immense height. It landed on the ground right between the members of our team.

Oof!

“Hey, no fair!” I shouted. “You’re too tall!” I said.

“You just lost your height privileges!” Taya yelled.

“How dare you!” Even Momo was yelling at Ruko!

“Yeah...” Uta began thinking. Haha! Even Uta from Ruko’s own team was betraying her!

“Has anyone else noticed that all the rest of us are short?” Uta continued

“Yeah!” Momo said.

“Ruko, you... you stole our height, didn’t you!” Uta said.

“What? No I didn’t!” Ruko said.

“Yeah, Ruko!” Teto began pouting. “I‘m stuck at 4’11” because you stole all my growth spurts for yourself!”

“Hey!” Ruko said. “Stop bullying me! This is harassment!”

Uta and Teto began to jokingly pretend to punch Ruko and ask for their height back.

“Hey, I didn’t steal you guys’ height!” Ruko said. “Come on Ritsu, back me up!”

I began to snicker.

“I dunno...” I laughed. “Ruko’s last name does have the kanji for ‘greedy’ after all...”

“Hey!” Ruko said. “Can we just get on with the game already? I really wanted to win for the Electric Hazards.”

“Heh! Not if Ominous Frills beat you first!” I lifted up the ball and eyed Ruko intensely.

“Heck yeah!” Taya and Momo said behind me with zest.

“Hehehe, bring it on!” Ruko laughed menacingly. Suddenly, intense metal music began to play in the background. (A bunch of metalheads were at the beach with their boom box. But it really fit the scene!)

In the end, we won 33-28, and Momo ended up being a really big help to the team! Apparently, being with me helped her build her confidence, and she felt an incentive to have fun after having the playful rivalry with Ruko. I felt really happy for Momo. She got to have fun doing something she never felt very confident doing before!

Taya also got a big kick out of playing volleyball with the giant colorful ball... he pretended to be a magical boy the whole time he was playing. Every time he hit the ball, he said something like “Healing Strawberry Flash!” or “Moon Sparkle Mist!”

I was especially fond of Taya’s winning serve, “Magical Miracle Monocle!”

Teto on the other team got in on the act, but her magical incantations weren’t that good... “Magical Cheeseburger!” “Magical Spaghetti and Meatballs!” “Magical Waffles with Whipped Cream!”

In fact... I could easily tell that Teto was just hungry. So we all went to get some pizza and ate it by the beach.

“Look what I got!” Taya said. He was holding up some slices of papaya along with his pizza.

“Papaya...” we all said.

“Taya is on the playa with a papaya...” Teto said.

“Holy jambalaya!” Ruko interjected.

“Where did you get that, Taya?” Uta asked.

“Oh, there was a stand that had stuff for tourists...”

“Huh...” Uta replied. “And that lei...” 

“Oh, I got that there too!” Taya said.

“I don’t suppose those flowers are...” Uta said.

“...Yeah, they’re bunga raya.” Taya said.

And then Teto nearly choked on her pizza.

———

After eating (and waiting a while before going in the water like Good People,) we went back in the ocean to have more fun.

After a while, a big wave came, and Taya swept Uta up in his arms like a princess and jumped up to help her avoid the wave hitting her...

“Taya...” Uta said. “Um.. thanks.”

Uta’s cheeks were turning a bit pink. Taya began looking a bit sheepish as well.

“Aww...” Teto softly put her hand to her cheek. “That was like... so romantic...” She said.

It suddenly occurred to me that the sea was a magical place... yes. It was indeed a place where miracles happen.

Why, you ask? Because usually Ruko picks me up. But when in the water, well... Ruko was now light enough that I could pick her up!

“Hey, Ruko.” I said, smiling. “Let me pick you up.” 

“Ohh, yeah!” Ruko’s multicolored eyes lit up. “I’ve always wished you were able to, haha... and now we’re finally in a place where it can happen, huh...”

So Ruko hopped in my arms... and she began smiling and giggling. I felt an emotion fall over me. I was holding Ruko in my arms... All six feet and two inches of her.

“Ritsu, do that dip kiss thing to me... you know, what people do on TV.” Ruko said.

“I’ll try...” I said.

So I tried... and ended up dunking Ruko’s head right in the water!

Oof...

“I’m sorry!” I said, once I brought Ruko’s face out of the water. 

“That’s... okay, Ritsu.” Ruko said. “Well... Since I can pick you up, maybe later I’ll try to dip kiss you.”

“Okay...” I said, blushing.

I looked over to Teto and Momo.

“Neither of us can pick each other up on land, haha.” Momo said, eying Teto. “Let’s do it now then!”

“I want a piggyback ride, actually!” Teto said.

“Hehe, okay! Then we’ll do that!”

Giggling, Teto hopped on Momo’s back, as if she was embracing her from the back...

“Hm, but we can’t see each other’s faces this way...” Momo said.

“Oh, then I’ll hop on you from the front!” Teto said.

Teto wrapped her legs around the front of Momo as Momo wrapped her arms around Teto. They gazed at each other, smiled, and kissed each other sweetly.

“Hehe! I love you, Momo!” Teto giggled.

“Aww, you’re so sweet!” Momo answered.

Taya was still with Uta, looking a bit lovey-dovey with her, but almost a bit distant... He didn’t have her in his arms anymore, but they were singing softly together. At one point, I saw Taya take Uta’s hand in his, but after a couple of minutes, Uta let go...

I kind of felt bad for Taya. I could tell he wanted to be a bit more romantic with Uta sometimes, but Uta was a bit more reserved when it came to that. Which was fine, but I wondered if Uta and Taya were actually truly compatible as romantic partners. In a way, I was almost a bit worried about their relationship...


End file.
